Magical Calvin and HobbesReMi
by Sailor Androm3da
Summary: Worlds collide in this all-new Calvin and Hobbes and Magical DoReMi crossover! Definetly for fans of both franchises. I dedicate this to my buds on Digital Calvin and Hobbes. Grab your broom and stuffed tiger, cause this is something you can't miss!
1. Part 1: We're going on a vacation!

"Honey!" said Calvin's dad one night "Big news!".

"What is it, dear?".

"I got promoted!".

"Really?" asked Calvin's mom "That's wonderful!".

"But they said that they want to meet my family, so that's why we need to go to their main office in Port Mystic".

"I wonder how Calvin will react to this...".

Meanwhile, on the staircase, Calvin, and his tiger, Hobbes, overheard the conversation.

"Did you hear that?" whispered Hobbes "We're going on a vacation!".

"Cool! I can't wait! Now be a little more quiet, I need to hear what they're saying".

"What time do we need to leave?" Mom asked.

"Tomorrow at noon".

Calvin and Hobbes tiptoed upstairs, trying hard not be heard.

"We better get packing" Calvin said.

Meanwhile, Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle were walking home from school together.

"Are we really getting an exchange student?" asked Mirabelle.

"Yeah" Reanne said "Mrs. Cooper already told us".

"Oh boy. I can't wait to learn a new language" Dorie said.

"Dorie" Mirabelle said "The exchange student is coming from America".

"Where in America, exactly?".

"Not sure" Reanne replied "The only hint Mrs. Cooper gave us was 'If you look on a map, their house is by the giant letter E in the word STATES"'.

"A real baffler, huh?".

The girls walked on until they spit up to their houses. When Dorie came home, she saw her Mom on the phone.

"Yes...uh huh...okay, no problem. Bye.".

Dorie looked confused.

"Dorie" said her mom "Your teacher just called. We arranged so that the exchange student and his family will be staying at our house".

"Oh. OK".

Dorie went to her room and flopped on the bed. Her head was still spinning about this mystery exchange student.

"_Is it a boy? Is it a girl? Is it my age? How long will it be staying here?_".

The next day, Calvin and his family were ready to go. They loaded up the car and drove to the airport. Once they got there, they boarded the plane which eventually took off into the sky. Inside the plane, Calvin fell asleep.

"Calvin" said his mom, who lightly shook him awake "I forgot to tell you that you will be going to the school in Port Mystic for the time that we'll be staying here".

"Oh, that's just perfect!" growled Calvin "Right when things seemed like they were looking up!".

"Come on, Calvin" coaxed his dad "You'll have a great time there. You might even make some new friends".

"Also, your new teacher arranged it so that we will be staying with the Goodwyn family, who have a child a little older than you".

"Sounds good" said Calvin.

For most of the ride, Calvin just read his comic books. Suddenly, a bell rang indicating that it was time for lunch. When the stewardess came around to Calvin's seat, they asked him what he wanted.

"I'll have a big plate of cookies smothered in fudge frosting and rainbow sprinkles with rocky road ice cream on the side, and my friend here will have the salmon with dill sauce".

"I see..." the stewardess said, her eyes dimming.

Ten minutes later, she came back with a brown bag. Calvin looked inside. In the bag there was a ham sandwich on a bagel, cheese-strings, a juice box, and a granola bar.

"Hey, lady!" called Calvin "You messed up! This isn't what I ordered at all! I demand to talk to the-".

Everyone on the plane looked at him.

"Calvin" his mother said through clinched teeth "Just eat your lunch, and be quiet".

Shortly after lunch, the plane finally landed. Calvin and his family came out of the airport, and stopped to smell the fresh, sweet, salty air.

"Isn't this place wonderful?" asked Calvin's mom.

"It's nothing like camping, but it _is _very breathtaking" Calvin's dad replied.

A car pulled up to the curb. Out came Mr and Mrs Goodwyn.

"There you guys are! Welcome to Port Mystic" they greeted.

"It's very nice to meet you" Calvin's parents smiled.

Ad they started loading their luggage into the trunk, Calvin looked through the backseat window.

"Oh, I almost for got to tell you" said Mrs. Goodwyn "That's Katelyn, and beside her is Dorie. I think you're sort of younger than her, are you? Girls, please make room for Calvin".

Calvin squeezed into the backseat. One glance at Dorie and Calvin went pale.

"Uh, hi" said Dorie.

Calvin's face squinched up in shyness.

"I knew it" said Katelyn "He obviously has a crush on you, Dorie".

"Aw, shut up, you little twerp!" Dorie shot back.

The two started to argue while Calvin watched on.

"_Man, I'm going to like it here!"._


	2. Prt 2: Hi, my name is Calvin

The next day, Calvin went to school with Dorie and her friends.

"So you're the exchange student?" Reanne asked.

"Uh, yeah." said Calvin.

"I'm Reanne".

"And I'm Mirabelle, and I'm sure you've met Dorie already"_._

Calvin looked at Dorie.

"Yeah. She's nice".

All of a sudden, someone burst through them.

"Ha! Is THAT the new kid?".

It was Josie. She and her partner, Penny, were the class reporters for the school paper. One time, they almost revealed Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle's secret about them working at the Do-Re-Mi Magic Shop.

"Aw, Josie, just leave us alone! Calvin's just getting used to this place".

"Well, I think that since _I'm _the most popular girl in the school, I know that I have the right to meet the exchange student before class. Unlike you three".

Mirabelle stepped forward.

"At one time _I _too was a new kid. If you have a problem with me or my friends, you're going down!".

"Ugh. Typical tomboy behavior. Let's go, Penny".

They walked away.

"Y'know" said Calvin "I used to think that all girls were slimy, but I think I'll make an exception for you guys. Thanks for saving my guts".

"Anytime" they replied, winking.

In class, the teacher called Calvin up to the front to introduce himself.

"Well, my name is Calvin, I come from Pittsburgh".

He held up Hobbes.

"This is my tiger, Hobbes. I caught him in my tiger trap one day, but then we became friends. We've been to Mars, the Jurassic period, we fought off snow goons, and built a robot, and cared for a baby raccoon, and-".

"Uh, Calvin" Mrs. Cooper interrupted "Why don't you just tell us like, a few details about yourself. You know, favorite crayon, and stuff?".

"Uh, okay, miss. My favorite food is cookies, I like to ride downhill in my wagon, and my favorite crayon is cadmium red".

Josie and Penny giggled in the back.

"He's not only a new kid" whispered Penny "He's also a total dork!".

Calvin got back into his seat.

"Okay, class. Open up to chapter three in your history textbooks. Calvin, would you please read some for us?".

Calvin was about to refuse, but then he remembered; his teacher wasn't Miss Wormwood anymore.

"Yes, ma'am". After he was done, the teacher said "Very good, Calvin. Thomas, would you please continue?".

At the end of the day, Calvin walked home with Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle.

Dorie stopped short to ask Calvin something.

"Calvin?".

"Yes, Dorie?".

"Can you keep a secret?".

"I can't think of the last secret I blabbed. Lay it on me".

They took Calvin to the magic shop where they worked.

"We work here" Reanne explained.

"Woah! Cool! A magic shop! Is it real?".

"Of course it's real!" snapped a voice from the door. It was Patina. "If you want a fake magic shop, just go to the mall! WHAT?!! GIRLS! WHY DID YOU BRING A BOY HERE?!! THIS ISN'T A PROM, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!".

"He promised he wouldn't tell anyone of our secret" explained Mirabelle.

"Honest!" added Calvin.

"...Fine" Patina grumbled "I suppose he wants to be a witchling too, huh?".

"A what?".

"A withling. It's a witch in training" Loreli said Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle are all witchlings. Would you like to be one?".

"I guess".

"Then wait here".

Loreli went inside the shop and got out the box.

She opened it up, but it was empty.

"Is this a trick?" Calvin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no" Loreli said "There should be one more in here, just wait a second".

Sure enough, a Dream Spinner popped out into Calvin's hand.

"What is this?".

"A Dream Spinner".

Calvin tapped a couple of the buttons.

"Hey, it makes music! What does this middle button do?".

He pressed the middle button, and the transformation song played.

"He's just like me when I first started" said Dorie.

"Quick, Calvin! Put the outfit on before the song times out!" called out Patina.

Quickly, Calvin pulled on his new costume. It was red with black zigzag stripes, sort of like his shirt. Instantly, boots popped onto his feet, and gloves appeared over his hands.

Then he got his hat on.

"Bala dayla don ding, now I am a witchling!...Uh, what did I just say?".

"Yeah, just like you when you first started" Mirabelle snickered, nudging Dorie.

"Me and Loreli will stay here and train Calvin. You guys go tend to the shop".

The girls went inside.

"Okay, kid. To be a witchling, first you need your Wandaler".

"Uh, it looks like I'm short on wands".

"Just enter a four-note code on your Dream Spinner to get one".

Calvin tapped a few buttons, and then a wand popped out of the spinner.

"Now tap another four buttons".

Calvin did it again, and this time, a broom popped out.

"Nice! Real magic stuff! I want to cast a spell!".

He waved his Wandaler and started to chant.

"I might start out to be a rookie, so make me a hot batch of cookies! APPEAR!".

With one zap of the wand, a giant pan of cookies appeared in front of Calvin.

"And now if it needs some extra costing, cover my cookies with some fudge frosting!".

A big dollop of frosting plopped onto the cookies.

"Now for the finisher!" Calvin smiled.

"Fee-fi-fo-finkle, on my cookies, I need rainbow sprinkles!".

Like commanded, a cluster of sprinkles shot out of the Wandaler onto the cookies.

"Finally!...Do you think I should get some milk with that?".

"Stop wasting your spelldrops!".

"Now what are those?".

"Spelldrops are used to make magic spells. It looks like you used up a lot".

Loreli got a small brown sack, opened it, and put a few spelldrops into Calvin's wand.

"Gee, thanks".

"You'll get the hang of it" explained Patina "Now for flying your broom".

"I want to learn this one myself!" enthusiastically said Calvin.

He grabbed Hobbes, hopped onto his broom, and took off. Unlike Dorie, he was in complete control of the broom. He whisked into the sky, the wind blowing into his hair.

"Who-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!".

"That boy sure has potenetial" said Loreli.

"I can't promise it, but this boy looks like one of the best witchlings I've ever seen!".


	3. Part 3: Big Trouble!

Calvin came to a grinding stop on the ground "Man, this is neat! Sometimes working with girls pays a dividend, but either way, wow! I can't wait to show my parents and then when I get home-"

"CALM DOWN, LOOSE LIPS!" barked Patina "You should never reveal your witchling secret to anyone, or else!"

"Or else what?"

"If I told you, your mouth would drop ten inches down"

"Sounds bad"

"Now, say goodbye to the girls and go home, tomorrow you're going to help out in the shop."

"Yikes. Tomorrow is the day that my dad's boss is gonna meet me. No can do."

"Well, find a way around that! If you wanna help the girls return me to human form you need to work on your magic!"

"Okay, I'll think of something. Good night."

As he walked home, he was stopped by Josie and Penny.

"Hello, my little chum" smiled Josie "Funny running into you here."

"Just stay out of my way, blondie. I don't want any trouble." Calvin spat.

"Oh, no trouble. We were just wondering if you'd like the DoReMi Magic Shop to go commercial?"

"Sounds cool, except that I don't trust you. See ya."

Calvin tried to walk away, but they didn't want him to go anywhere.

"Aw, come on, Calvin. Think of all the money you guys will make. Not to mention you'll be popular!"

Calvin's mind lit up. Being popular and recognized of his genius was always his biggest wish "Ok, fine. But if this is a trick, I got a hungry tiger on standby."

"I assure you, you won't be sorry." winked Penny as the two girls vanished.

The next day, Calvin and his parents were ready to meet Calvin's dad's boss.

"Can I hang out with my new friends today instead, mom?" asked Calvin.

"No. We need you with us at the meeting. Now get your clothes on."

"But, mom! Think about how antsy I'll be there! I'd probably break something!"

Calvin's mom thought hard about it, and then said "Alright. Just be on your best behavior."

"Thank you so much, mom! You won't regret it!" Suddenly, Calvin remembered the deal he made with Josie the other night. Then he remembered what Patina said about revealing he was a withchling. Calvin knew that the girls were in trouble, so after his mom dropped him off at Dorie's house, he sped off to the shop on his broom. Halfway there, he saw Josie and Penny and all of their friends with video cameras and microphones.

"I knew it! I should've never trusted that scumbag! C'mon, broom! Faster! The shop's in big dog doo!"

His broom did what it was told and took off at light speed.

At the shop, Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle were working on more charms to sell. Calvin burst through the doors, panting.

"Guys! Guys! On my way over here I saw Josie and Penny with video equipment! They're going to expose us!"

"How did you know that they were coming?" asked Dorie.

Calvin froze. "If I told them about the deal I made, I'll never wave another wand again!" he thought. "I saw them on the way here! What are we going to do?"

"Let's make a decoy sign saying that we've moved." suggested Mirabelle "We'll say that we moved to the other side of town! That could work!"

"Great idea, Mirabelle!" exclaimed Calvin "I'll do the honors."

Calvin waved his wand in the air and said "Josie and Penny have stepped out of line, so help us out with a renovation sign! APPEAR!"

Outside, the paparazzi crowded around the shop. They stared at the sign with confusion.

"'Uncle Chuckie's House of Ribs?'" one of the girls asked.

"Oh, snap! Wrong sign!" cried Calvin "Gotta try again!" He waved his wand. "I didn't mean to disguise our den, so straighten up and try again! APPEAR!"

Everyone outside got even more confused when they checked the sign again.

"'Wang-Chow's All-You-Can-Eat Buffet?'" asked Penny "Josie, what's going on?"

"I don't know! Those girls and their tiny twerp must be pulling tricks on us! C'mon, everyone, let's go inside!" The crowd got closer to the door.

"Oh, man! Oh, man! Oh, maaan!" whined Calvin "We're all doomed! And it's all my fault!"

"Unless…" suggested Reanne "We could give perfect harmony a whirl."

"Perfect what?"

"No time for questions, just stand in the middle and wait for our signal!"

They all stood in a triangle, with Calvin in the middle.

"One and one and one are we." Dorie chanted.

"_With triple vision we are able to see." _Reanne followed.

"_And with all the magic powers of three."_ Mirabelle chanted.

Calvin froze "What's my line again? Oh, wait! I remember! _We make perfect harmony."_

A swirling pool of light filled the air. "Make the crowd leave!" they all commanded.

As the light faded. A sign popped up on the path leading away from the store.

"Hey, look." One girl said as she pointed to the sign.

"'Free Ice Cream?'" another girl asked.

"Let's check it out!" a third girl called out.

The entire crowd broke up and flooded down the main street, leaving Josie behind. She stood near the store and waved her fist in the air "I'll get you all for this! Even YOU, Calvin! And your little tiger, too!" She stormed off.

"We did it! We did it!" the four friends sang as they danced in a circle.

"Good job, Calvin." smiled Dorie.

"Yeah, awesome teamwork, Cal!" Mirabelle added.

"I say I'm a good witchling, aren't I?"

Just then, the cheery celebration was shattered by a loud calling "C-A-A-A-A-A-AL-L-L-V-I-I-I-I-I-I-N!"

"Uh oh." said Calvin "Gotta go." He pulled out his Dream Spinner and handed it to Patina "I guess I should give this back."

"On the contrary" said Patina "I think you should keep it. You're going to be a great witchling, Calvin. But you must remember to keep it a secret. And never use it unless it's an emergency!"

"I know."

Loreli swooped in with a big sack "This is for you. It's additional spelldrops for casting spells. Use them when nessesary."

"Ok." Calvin turned to the girls "I guess I better get going. Thanks for everything."

"Before you go" said Dorie, handing him a slip of paper with the DoReMi Magic Shop's mail address "Don't forget to write."

"I promise. After all, I _am _the first boy member of Team DoReMi, aren't I?"

Calvin hopped into the Goodwyn's mini-van "Bye, guys!"

_ONE WEEK LATER…_

Calvin ran around the corner as fast as he could. Moe was looking for him "WHERE ARE YOU, TWINKY? GIVE ME YOUR LUNCH MONEY, NOW!"

Calvin transformed into his witchling unform and performed a spell "Magic powers, hear my ode, turn Moe into a slimy toad!"

Moe suddenly grew warts and shrunk. "Gur-ribbit! Gur-ribbit!" he croaked.

Later that day, Ms. Wormwood asked him "Calvin, have you seen Moe?"

"Oh, he went home sick, Ms. Wormwood. He had a frog in his throat." Calvin winked.

THE END.


End file.
